The present invention is related to an apparatus for controlling a vehicle transmission, and more particularly to an apparatus for electrically controlling a transmission of a vehicle.
Conventionally, a transmission control apparatus of a shift-by wire type vehicle that shifts the connection of gears in a transmission through electric control has been proposed. In this type of vehicle transmission control apparatus, when a driver operates a shift operation body in the vehicle passenger compartment, a detection signal indicating the operation position is generated. An actuator is operated on the basis of the detection signal to shift the gear connection of the transmission. In such vehicle transmission control apparatus, a mechanical structure, such as a link mechanism, is not necessary and the apparatus can easily be manufactured with a smaller size. Therefore, the shift operation body and passenger compartment accessories can be arranged with fewer restrictions. This obtains a comfortable passenger compartment.
When the vehicle starts to move, it is difficult for a driver seated on the driver""s seat to see front and rear obstacles located near the vehicle.
In recent years, a vehicle having a back monitor visualizing the rear situation has been proposed. However, in such vehicles, if the shift range is shifted to xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d even though an obstacle is shown on the monitor, the vehicle transmission control apparatus shifts the gear connection of the transmission to xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d accordingly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle transmission control apparatus capable of coping with situations in which there are obstacles.
In a first perspective of the present invention, an apparatus for controlling a vehicle transmission is provided. The control apparatus includes a detection unit for detecting a situation of at least one of a front side and a rear side of the vehicle and generating a detection signal, a shift operation body operated by a driver for generating an operation signal indicating a shift operation position, and a control unit connected to the detection unit and the shift operation body for controlling the transmission in accordance with the operation signal. The control unit determines whether movement of the vehicle is obstructed on the basis of the detection signal and invalidates the operation signal to prohibit the operation of the transmission when the movement of the vehicle is obstructed.
In a second perspective of the present invention, an apparatus for controlling a vehicle transmission is provided. The control apparatus includes a detection unit for detecting a situation of at least one of a front side and a rear side of the vehicle and generating a detection signal, a shift operation body operated by a driver for generating an operation signal indicating a shift operation position, and a control unit connected to the detection unit and the shift operation body for controlling the transmission in accordance with the operation signal. The control unit determines whether movement of the vehicle is obstructed on the basis of the detection signal and generates a driving signal when the movement of the vehicle is obstructed. The control apparatus further includes a prohibiting means connected to the control unit for prohibiting the operation of the shift operation body by the driver in response to the driving signal.
In a third perspective of the present invention, a method for controlling a vehicle transmission is provided. The method includes the steps of detecting a situation of at least one of a front side and a rear side of the vehicle and generating a detection signal, generating an operation signal indicating a shift operation position of a shift operation body operated by a driver, controlling the transmission in accordance with the operation signal, determining whether movement of the vehicle is obstructed on the basis of the detection signal, and invalidating the operation signal when the movement of the vehicle is obstructed to prohibit operation of the transmission.
In a fourth perspective of the present invention, a method for controlling a transmission of a vehicle comprising the steps of detecting a situation of at least one of a front side and a rear side of the vehicle and generating a detection signal, generating an operation signal indicating a shift operation position of a shift operation body operated by a driver, controlling the transmission in accordance with the operation signal, determining whether movement of the vehicle is obstructed on the basis of the detection signal, and prohibiting the operation of the shift operation body by the driver when the movement of the vehicle is obstructed.